


Jump in time

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Children, Complete, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Meddling Kids, Non-Human Jordan Parrish, Parent Derek, Parent Stiles, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Superpowers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Parrish is Stiles and Derek's child who has a bad habit of going back in time to mess with his parents' relationship. (See: fix it when they argue.)</p><p>Ryan is Jordan's younger brother, who is fed up with his brother meddling in time. (They almost lost their younger sisters that way.)</p><p>When one of their sisters starts fading from time again, Ryan is sure that Jordan is responsible for it, and goes back in time to drag his brother home by his big dumb ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump in time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [these pictures](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/101461258507/deputyeyebrows-condemnedtorocknroll) posted on Tumblr

Jordan is  _dead_  when he gets home. 100% killed for real,  _dead_. And that's just what's going to happen if Ryan gets his hands around his older brother's scrawny neck. If Da and Papa find out that Jordan's being messing around with time  _again_ , they're probably going to be the ones to hand Ryan the damn shovel. They all know the consequences of screwing around with time travel, they almost lost Holly and Missy that way for fuck's sakes. Ryan hates that Jordan doesn't see how irresponsible he's being by continuously going back and screwing with their parents' relationship.

Jordan is the eldest of the four of them, he should  _know_  better, but as soon as he gets enough money, he slips out of the house and goes straight down to the Time Jump building. They'll let anyone travel if they've got the money, and Da and Papa know that Jordan won't stop, yet they don't discourage him either.

Some part of Ryan can understand why Jordan does it; they all know and remember the stories Da and Papa have told over the years, and Jordan promises that he's just going back every now and then to ensure that they're actually happening. He was quieter than usual after his third or fourth trip, and when questioned, Jordan admitted that he'd met Grandpa. Da had stopped talking and berating Jordan for messing with time again, and he'd turned into Papa's waiting arms with barely a breath between the two motions.

Ryan hated the look of despair and grief that crossed his Da's face, and had promised himself that he'd never go back in time because he never wanted to be the cause of that expression, but now... Now, he has to break his promise. He has to go back in time because there's something wrong with Missy, and if he finds out that Jordan's almost cost them their baby sister  _again_ , Ryan really  **is**  going to kill him. He doesn't care that Jordan can't actually die, he'll still kill him at least once.

Ryan makes his way to the Time Jump building, clutching his money in his pocket tightly. He vaguely realises that he probably looks like the world's biggest target to thieves and looters, but Ryan has some part of his Da's spark and he uses it to get everyone to leave him alone. He has no desire to talk to anyone, he just wants to get to the past, drag Jordan back by his big dumb ears, and make Missy better.

Jordan actually smiles at Ryan when he finds him at Beacon Hills Police Department, as if he's just been waiting for him to come and visit, like Ryan hasn't travelled through time itself to find him. He landed in the back of someone's farm and is covered in dirt and things he doesn't want to think about. Jordan takes him to the bathroom to clean him up, and Ryan only lets him because he can't stand the smell himself. He comes out cleaner than when he went in, and Jordan takes him out and introduces him to Sheriff Stilinski. _Grandpa_. To say that the Sheriff is surprised when Deputy Parrish's younger brother hugs him tightly after their brief introduction is an understatement. Ryan doesn't care.

Jordan convinces Ryan to stay for a few days, to show him Beacon Hills before the county expanded with housing developments and buildings, and became its own mini metropolis. Ryan feels drawn towards the preserve, to where he knows the Nemeton is from their parents' stories, but forces himself to stay away from the forest for as long as he can. He stays in Jordan's small apartment at night, and during the day, Jordan shows Ryan everything. He shows him the Stilinski's house, can hear Da and Papa arguing in the room that must be Da's; the loft that Papa used to live in; the high school and family vault; it all looks so different than the city that Ryan remembers.

Then Jordan takes him out to the Hale property that's still in the early stages of being rebuilt, and Ryan can see the foundations of his own room, of Jordan's, their parents', Missy and Holly's room. He breaks down there, desperate and homesick, and Jordan finally agrees to come back home. They both know that he won't stay, that he's somehow managed to fit in here where he never did in the future, and he's built a life for himself in the old town of his future birthplace.

Ryan's already set his watch to go back with Jordan, but then Jordan mutters something about one last goodbye, and pulls into a different street. Jordan hadn't shown him this house in their little tourist trip through Beacon Hills, but he doesn't explain, just tells Ryan to stay put, and rushes out of the car and up to the house. A few minutes pass, Ryan's watch ticking down dangerously close to their exit time, and Jordan still hasn't returned. Frustrated at his irresponsible brother again, Ryan gets out of the car and follows him into the house. He stops short with a grimace when he sees Jordan pressed up against a young redheaded woman, both of them kissing as though their lives depended on it. His eyes go wide when he sees exactly who it is when they pull away. Lydia Martin, who had mysteriously disappeared before Da's graduation, never to be seen again. Her disappearance had sent Da into a spiral, one that only Papa was able to bring him out of, though it took him years. She's practically the reason that they're together, and she's still here and  _alive!_

His watch beeps loudly, startling the couple, but Ryan ignores both of their expressions, swears vehemently and rushes forward to grab Jordan's hand before he's left behind. He refuses to let Missy fade from existence because of Jordan's libido. The watch gives one final beep, and then there's screaming as they're pulled through the fabric of time and space itself, all the way to the future where one of the Time Jump's technicians is waiting for them. Ryan feels Jordan's solid presence beside him, feels like his stomach was left behind in Beacon Hills, and then realises that there's another presence to his left and it's  _not_  the technician. Lydia was dragged along with them, and she's pale and wide-eyed, looking as nauseous as he feels.

Everyone knows that people from the past aren't allowed in the future, and that they're taken away and never seen again, even in their own times. Jordan squeezes Ryan's arm, silently begging him to help her, to save her, and Ryan gives a slight nod. He gathers up what little spark he has left in his trembling body and makes the technician believe that Lydia was a different Jumper that came through at the same time as them. The idea takes with the technician, and Lydia's guided aside, given a drink to replace the nutrients that the jump took from her. Ryan and Jordan are ushered along with her, and Jordan moves forward to take Lydia's arm gently, whispering in her ear.

On the way out, Lydia and Ryan are given a free promotional jacket for successfully completing their first jump, and as Ryan wonders what people get if they don't successfully complete their first jump, Lydia slides the jacket on with wooden limbs. Jordan has been through this before, knows what they're feeling, and calls a hovercab to take them home. Lydia's still wide-eyed when the hovercab pulls up, has spent the last few minutes staring and taking in the bright and vast metropolis of Beacon City, and Jordan has to physically lift her into the vehicle. When they get up in the air, Lydia makes a soft sound that sounds like a groan and promptly throws up on Ryan's shoes.

When they get home, Da and Papa are both waiting in the lounge room, Da saying things about  _bodies lying dead in ditches_  and Papa trying to calm his worried husband. Ryan winces and steels himself for that look of disappointment and grief, but when he opens the door, both his Da and Papa only look relieved, rushing over to hug him and Jordan firmly. They barely get to the berating and grounding when Papa sees their unexpected guest, grabbing Da's face to turn him towards the redhead. Da breaks down and practically throws himself at Lydia, who's barely looking any calmer and hugs him tightly, muttering about wrinkles and grey hair. Da kind of laughs and cries in her arms, and Ryan asks about Missy. Papa gets an odd expression on his face, like he's both amused and exasperated, and tells him that Missy's discovered her ability to turn invisible at will. She's perfectly fine, she wasn't fading from time again, and there was nothing to worry about. Ryan feels his shoulders sag in relief, and he hugs his Papa firmly, thankful that his sister's all right.

After much deliberation, Lydia decides to stay with Jordan, and refuses to return to Beacon Hills. She understands that her absence will hurt the others, their pack, but she also sees more potential for her work in this future than in the past. Ryan isn't really surprised, and listens as Da makes a few calls to Danny and Mason so he can get Lydia everything she'll need to get by in Beacon City. Papa has to hold Da back so he won't go with Lydia and Jordan when they choose a house or apartment to live in.

Da has always been happy, though there's been a sadness under the smiles that Ryan has never really noticed until it's no longer there. Ryan rolls his eyes when he hears Da joking about going to get his Pops, Papa arguing that the Sheriff would probably have a heart attack and then berate them because time travel was the one thing he couldn't handle. He knows they wouldn't do it, they're both too careful with time, and too old to complete a jump anyway. He decides to give them the picture of Grandpa, Jordan, and himself that he'd begged one of the other Deputy's to take of them, lying on the spot about how proud he was of his older brother for getting a real life police job. (Well, he was kind of proud, and Jordan admitted he was thinking of going into a similar field in Beacon City now that he's decided to stay and be with Lydia.)

A few months after Lydia and Jordan move in together, Ryan realises that he still hasn't killed Jordan for messing around with time, but he thinks he might let his brother live since everything turned out all right in the end. Then again, if Jordan annoys him enough between now and his marriage to Lydia, Ryan might just kill him at their wedding reception instead.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
